


There's Always Room For Jell-O

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Jell-O, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel. Jell-O wrestling. A very happy Beelzebub.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	There's Always Room For Jell-O

Title: There's Always Room For Jell-O  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Gabriel/Beelzebub  
Word Count: 785  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Gabriel. Jell-O wrestling. A very happy Beelzebub.

"Tell me again why we're going to this pizza place."

"Unlike you, I enjoy conzzzuming human food. And this place happens to make my favorite type of pizza- garbage can." Beelzebub smiled at the look of horror on Gabriel's face. "It's not real garbage, you idiot. They just put all the toppings they have and then add a bunch of zzzpices and things so your stomach wants to explode. It's great!"

"It sounds disgusting." Gabriel paused on the sidewalk. "Looks like they're having some sort of event in front of the building. Is that a combat ring?"

Beelzebub's eyes lit up. "Satan's balls, I forgot they were doing thizzz!" She grabbed Gabriel by the elbow and pulled him to the side of the ring. "If you can pin their champion, you get free food for a year."

Inside of the ring, two large men were squaring off. One was dressed in ordinary clothing while the other, much larger man, was stripped to the waist. The ring's mat was covered in green gelatin. With a yell, the larger man flipped his opponent and then pinned him on the mat. The crowd counted to three and the smaller man left the ring dejectedly.

"Who's next? Anyone else want to try?"

Beelzebub shoved Gabriel up against the ring. "He wants to try!"

"What are you doing?" Gabriel held up his hand. "Hang on, I need to talk to my friend." He leaned in closer to Beelzebub and began to whisper loudly in her direction. "First of all, I am not getting covered in that green goo. Secondly, I could seriously hurt that guy without even trying. He's a human. And third, you don't need free food when you can just miracle money."

"You're just too scared. That human is almost a foot taller than you. Plus he has nicer abs." Beelzebub's tongue flicked out, wetting her lips. "If you won't get in there, I will."

"Absolutely not. You'll cheat." Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest. "If I do this, you'll owe me a favor." A wad of gelatin hit Gabriel in the side of the head. "What the hell?"

"Come on, pretty boy, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get in here so I can squash you like a bug!"

"You heard the man, Gabriel. Get in there." Beelzebub swatted Gabriel on the ass, making him turn red. She caught his jacket and his shirt when he threw them at her. "Try to have fun."

"Oh, shut up." Muttering under his breath, Gabriel got into the ring. He knew nothing about this modern wrestling, but he had participated in a couple of events back in ancient Greece. (It had been a dare by Uriel which ended in Gabriel winning several matches before losing his balance and being pinned.)

He and his loud-mouthed opponent circled each other for a moment before squaring off. Gabriel squashed down most of his angelic strength and then launched himself at the man. He blinked in confusion when he found himself on his back in the gelatin. He could feel the sticky substance on his skin and hair. Somehow that was worse than actually eating human food. There was gelatin everywhere and the human was laughing at him.

"Aw, poor pretty boy fell down." He threw back his head and laughed. "You're no match for Avalanche."

"We'll see about that." Gabriel eyed Avalanche warily as he got to his feet. Clumps of gelatin were stuck to the back of his head and he could feel it in his shoes. Beelzebub was going to owe him a complete new outfit which was hand tailored, not created by a miracle.

With a yell, Gabriel ran towards the larger man. Just as Avalanche was about to grab him, Gabriel slid to the side, came around, and wrapped him in a bear hug. He dodged Avalanche's head as the wrestler tried to hit him in the face. Gabriel tightened his arms until he heard Avalanche cry out in pain.

"I give up! Pretty boy wins!"

Gabriel dropped Avalanche face-first into the gelatin. He held up his arms in victory. Defeating a human in battle had actually been fairly enjoyable. He glanced over to the side of the ring where Beelzebub was standing. The way the Prince was looking at him made his stomach do a flip.

He slid out of the ring. "I think you should hold onto my clothes for now. I'll just get them sticky."

"As zzzoon as I get my free food, we're going back to the hotel and I am going to lick every inch of you clean for dessert. Do not touch that gelatin, do you underzzztand?"

Gabriel shivered. "Yes, my Prince."


End file.
